Asseveration
by HCBalwayshappy
Summary: She promised him that she would look into his daughter's murder. That she would find the man who killed her. She promised him and now she has to keep it, but she might have stumbled upon something much bigger than a single murder and pursuing it might prove to be dangerous. :) Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds
1. Chapter 1

Asseveration

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

"Let me go!" She screamed as she pulled against the strong arm dragging her through the forest's fallen branches and leaves, "I don't want to go with you!" His strength was too much for hers as he tightened his grip on her wrist. His wild eyes moving back and forth and behind him.

"FBI, Lucas Gillen stop!" He heard their voices, but paid no attention and barreled forward. Ripping through the trees and the bushes he stumbled upon a clearing that opened up to a cliff. With widened, worried, frantic eyes he whipped around and attempted to moved to the left, but it was too late as the two agents that had been following him burst into sight, their guns drawn.

"Lucas Gillen. It's over Man, let her go," The agent called out, his tough voice showing no mercy as his gun landed right on the unsub. The younger, female agent looked up at her partner the slightest hint of worry painted across her features. The unsub stared at the smaller agent for just a second. She looked so much like her, but he shook his head and moved back.

"It's not over. I'm saving her from him! I'm keeping her safe," The frenzied man called as he dragged himself and her closer and closer to the edge, "Just stay back."

His left arm was wrapped around her waist keeping her in place despite her struggle to get free. The other hand shoved a gun to the side of her head as he edged closer and closer to the edge of the cliff. One wrong move, one misstep and both of them would be sent over the side and plunge the sixty feet to the rough ground below.

"Please," The young woman pleaded through gritted teeth as she pushed her whole weight forward, "I don't want to die." Her dirt-smudged blonde hair caught in her lips as she tried to keep her tears back and her body from convulsing with fear. Blood seeped through the front of her shirt, but it wasn't hers it came from the jagged wound of her captor's arm. Her shoes dragged against the soil as she attempted to gain solid footing on the ground.

Shoving the gun tighter against her head the man growled, spitting, "I'm trying to protect you! Don't you see that!" He screamed louder as he moved farther back, his gun moved outwards towards the two agents in front of him, "I'm her father!"

The man wasn't her father. The BAU knew that. He did have a daughter, but she died three years prior from a robbery gone wrong. They never caught the man who killed her and it devastated the man. Then about a week ago he snapped, and he started shooting any male that had any sort of interaction with woman who resembled his daughter. He put six men in the hospital before he switched to kidnapping which led the BAU to this very moment.

" _JJ, Morgan, I need you to be my eyes_. _I've got Prentiss coming from the east and Reid and Rossi from the west. What's the situation?"_ Hotch questioned from his place at the SUVs. His voice slightly cut up due to the static from the comms.

"He's got a gun to her head and a cliff at their backs. He's losing control, and he knows it. He'll take them both down before he gives in," Morgan answered in a whisper as he looked over to JJ, "There is no shot."

" _Then we try to talk him down. JJ I need you to run point on this. Don't validate his emotions or give into his fantasy, but try to connect. He claims he trying to protect the girl then use that... You can do this."_

"But Hotch, I -," JJ paused as she looked at the young girl struggling in the unsub's grasp. She need here, "Alright." She put her gun in its holster before putting her hands up and stepping forward. Morgan stayed back, but he was ready to move in an instant.

"Mr. Gillen. My name is Jennifer. I'm going to step a bit closer okay, so that we can talk easier," JJ spoke slowly as she put one foot in front of the other.

"Alright, that's far enough," Lucas stopped her, "Don't come any closer."

JJ gulped. She wasn't a hostage negotiator. Sure she had experience talking down unsub's before, but whenever there was a victim at risk or an innocent there was always backup. Only one other time was she asked to take the lead in a situation similar to this and that was two years ago over the radio.

Face to face was something completely different. Here, the twenty-six year old Katherine Hardy was looking at her and pleading with JJ to save her. It was in her eyes and should something go wrong those eyes would be the last thing JJ would see.

" _JJ, just take a deep breath."_ Hotch's calming voice brought her out of her thoughts as she breathed in and out.

"Mr. Gillen, I know what happened to your daughter," JJ started as she took another step forward, "I can't even imagine," JJ tapped her front teeth together in hesitation, "... She loved cats. Is that right?"

"No! No! No! This," he screamed backing to the very edge of the cliff, "This is my daughter."

Without missing a beat JJ continued, "I'm a cat person myself. I don't own one, but a friend of mine does. Your daughter's cat is named Chunk right?"

The man nodded the gun dropping slightly as his eyes dazed in memory, "She loved that cat. He was the reason she was out in the first place. He didn't have any food, she told me…"

" _Hotch I'm in position, but I don't have a shot,"_ Emily's voice came through the comms. JJ looked over, but couldn't see her though she knew that her friend was there somewhere within the trees.

" _No luck here either. We'll risk sending them both over the side," Rossi added._

" _Keep going JJ. You're pulling him out of his fantasy and he's realizing that Katherine isn't his daughter. He spent the last three years searching for his daughter's killer by letting him know that he is not alone in that search might help him deescalate," Reid piped in._

JJ nodded, "She went out to get food, but it was snowing."

The father twitched, his lips curled down as his nose dripped, "I called her while she was at the store. I told her I'd stay on the phone with her, but she told me her hand would fall off before she got there." He laughed slightly before shaking his head, "She was always dramatic."

" _It's like zero degrees Dad. I'll call you the moment I get back."_

"She only lived a few blocks away from the store. She should have been fine," He continued his eyes watering as tears dripped down his cheeks.

" _Don't forget Ky. Call me the minute you are inside."_

" _I won't Dad. I promise."_

JJ felt her own eyes watering, "She never called." The agent noticed his grip loosening on the young woman, JJ shot her a look to be patient and wait.

He breathed in a shaky breath wiping his nose on his sleeve the gun still firmly in hand. His feet still inches away from the edge. "After twenty minutes I called her again, but she didn't answer. I tried once more and immediately knew that something was wrong. I got in the car and I drove and drove, but when I got there…," His grip tightened on the gun as he tried to quell his anger, "She was left in the alleyway alone, in the cold as she bled out. That monster just left her there. She was probably so scared. Detectives believed it was a robbery gone wrong, but I never did. This was planned. My baby was targeted. She wasn't his first victim."

"I believe you," JJ started her hands lowering slightly, "Look at me." The father looked up his eyes searching for any fault in her words as JJ continued, "I believe you. I'll do everything I can to find Kylie's killer, but I need you to lower your gun and let Katherine go. She's scared Lucas. That's not what you want for her. That's not why you took her."

Lucas shook his head, "It's not safe for her out there. It's not safe for you. Not until he is caught."

"I understand that you want to protect her, but holding a gun to her head and threatening her life is not the way to do so. You just have to let her go and my partner behind me will make sure she gets back to her mom and real dad who are desperately waiting for their daughter's call saying that she is safe," JJ moved forward, she was close enough now that she could grab the girl if it was necessary, "Please, Lucas."

"Please. I want to go home," Katherine whispered.

Lucas thought for a moment and then looked back at JJ before he released his grip, "I'm sorry." In her rush to get away Katherine's arm swung back knocking the unsub off balance as he teetered across the edge.

"No!" JJ screamed, as she rushed forward just as the ground broke beneath the father's foot, and he slipped. His hand grabbing onto the pant leg of the girl sending her to the ground and sliding across the edge. Her hands shot forwards with her nails digging into the dirt.

JJ flew over the side her hand gripping onto the father as he let the gun clatter down side to the ground below, her other hand held onto the girl. Morgan was at her side within seconds Gripping JJ by her belt while pulling up the girl, "I got you. Jayje, I got you."

She could feel her own body slipping further off of the edge as JJ clung to the man, but he was dragging the three of them down, "I need you to let go of Katherine okay, so that we can pull her up. You just keep a hold on me."

Out of the trees came Emily, Reid, Rossi Each falling to side as they too reached for the girl. As the man released her leg Emily and Reid pulled her up and moved her out of the way. Suddenly JJ's hips were pulled past ledge and the only thing keeping her up was Morgan's hand firmly attached to her belt and Rossi at her legs.

"Grab my hand," Morgan called out as he leaned as far as he could, but he wouldn't be able to reach without letting JJ go or falling himself, "Come on Man."

JJ could feel the sweat pool in her palms and his, and she could see the look in his eyes, "Hold on Lucas. We'll get you up. There is still something you need to do." the dirt and rocks were digging into JJ's body as the blood was rushing to her head. Her arms were starting to stiffen and she couldn't hold him much longer. They both knew it. Morgan kept his hand outreached telling him to reach for it.

"Promise me that you'll find him?" He looked up, his voice strained.

"I promise," JJ told him, "But I'm going to need your help, so just hold on. Help is coming."

Emily had returned, but even with her grip on Morgan it wouldn't be enough. "Hotch is on the way." She told them. He'd bring what they needed, but JJ felt the edge of the ground crumbling beneath her.

"You look so much like her you know? My Kylie," He grunted his hands slipping. He looked up at Morgan completely sincere, "Keep her safe."

Looking back at JJ who was shaking her head, "No. Wait."

He released his grip on her wrist, and he started to slip. JJ held on with all of her might, but she couldn't hold him and he fell.

Lucas Gillen looked up at the blue sky as the earth raced towards his back. It was beautiful and bright. The air seemed to be trying to push him back up or give him more time. Perhaps it did, allowing him one more thought.

" _I love you."_

" _Love you too Dad. Call you in ten."_

JJ stayed on her knees, her eyes closed and her head down. Physically, emotionally, and mentally drained she allowed a single tear to escape before she took a deep breath. A hand on her shoulder caused her to look up into the eyes of her boss. He just kept his hand there for awhile letting her know that he was there, but he didn't say anything. After a few minutes he let go and stood back.

JJ nodded and stood up to see her whole team there, just waiting. She smiled, "Let's go home."

Prentiss agreed, "Yes please, I've got a bubble bath, a box of chocolates and a glass of wine calling my name."

Morgan butted in as he pushed against JJ's shoulder before turning to Emily, "Sorry Princess, but pizza first. I've already alerted Baby Girl, and she is going to have six greasy, cheesy pies awaiting our arrival."

"Okay, pizza first," Emily smiled, "Did you tell her to get pepperoni and anchovies."

"You know it. And a triple meat, olive combination for myself, a sausage, olive, and pepper for the Italian Stallion…"

"Oh grazie," Rossi pinched his fingers together and blew a kiss into the air.

"You didn't forget a plain cheese did you?" Reid asked.

"And an extra cheesy pizza for the kid," Morgan smiled, ruffling his hair as the three of them pulled ahead. JJ rolled her eyes as she fell back and fell into step with Hotch.

"Hotch there is something I need to do before we go."

Hotch nodded already knowing what it was.

After all there was a promise that she needed to keep.

* * *

How was it? It's been awhile since I've written anything and I know I have another story that needs finishing, but I wanted to get this idea out. Should I keep going? Will JJ discover that Lucas's daughter was targeted after all? That she wasn't the first victim and it wasn't a robbery gone wrong? Let me know what you think!

Thanks!

-HCB


	2. Chapter 2

Asseveration

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

She sat on the floor of her office with the papers scattered around her. The eraser tip of the pencil she was holding bounced in a rhythmic fashion on her chin. Her elbows sat just above the side of her knee while her eyes scoured the files in front of her looking for anything she might have missed in the last ninety eight times she's gone over them. They were all the files, case notes, and autopsy findings that went along with the murder of a Kylie Gillen three years prior. She had acquired them at the police station that handled the case.

It had gone cold about a year into the investigation. There were no witnesses, no cameras, no motive, and everything seemed to point to a robbery gone wrong. Or a random act of violence or sudden uncontrollable rage. The twenty seven year old had been stabbed eleven times before being left to die alone in the snow while bleeding out.

It was horrible.

Beyond large growling dogs and the woods, JJ believed that was her worst fear. Dying alone. No one deserves that. She wasn't afraid of dying as that was pretty much in her job description, but being alone and cold and absolutely useless… Was a constant part of the nightmares that kept her up at night.

Leaning back and shoving her arms into the air she stretched out her back before looking at her watch and gasping at the time. It was nearly eleven. Will was going to kill her! Reaching forward she shoved the piles together already promising to look over them again with a fresh pair of eyes in the morning. Because despite all of the evidence or lack of evidence in the case she couldn't help, but feel that there is something more. That it wasn't a random crime or a spur of uncontrollable emotion. That the father was telling the truth when he looked the agent in the eyes and told her his daughter was targeted and still out there. Perhaps it was her profiling skills kicking in. She'd like to think so, but technically she was still a media liaison and not a profiler.

Maybe it was simply because she made him a promise before he fell to his death.

A quick knock at her door following the turning of a handle caused JJ to look up surprise. It was way past time to go home and the only person whoever stayed this late usually was Hotch, but as of late he's been the first to leave and JJ the last.

"Emily," JJ stated sharply her eyebrows raised in surprise, "What are you still doing here?"

Emily put her hands up in defense, "I was about to ask you the same thing. I saw your light on and thought I'd ask if you wanted a ride home," She paused looking around the disaster of an office before landing on the stack of files that were being placed in a box on the floor, "That the robbery/homicide case? Didn't Hotch tell you to let that go?"

JJ nodded, slightly embarrassed at having been so flustered, "Yeah, hence the late hours... I just can't shake the feeling that I'm missing something here." She looked down at the last folder in her hand before placing it in the box with the others, "You know that her father tracked down every person in or around the store that night and questioned them. He also has case files on seven separate murders all classified as a robbery/homicide, all unsolved, and all involving the same build and age range of his daughter, but yet everything is only circumstantial."

Emily bit her lip, soaking in the information and debating how to respond. Bending down she put a hand on the box before looking at JJ, "Why don't you let me take it home tonight. I'll look over it and see what I can find. It might be good to have a fresh set of eyes."

"I don't know Em. I don't want you to get into trouble. It's a promise that I made, not you," JJ told her, but she was happy for the help.

"We're a team and I'm your friend. Besides if Lucas Gillen is right then this is a very dangerous unsub and it is our job to stop him," Emily smiled sarcastically before adding, "Plus you need my excellent profiling abilities."

"Yeah, who was it that said that, that cute man at the bar last week was a likely without a job who lived at his grandmother's house inhabited by more cats than humans," JJ lowered her chin and widened her eyes as she stood up with the box.

Emily stood with her as she rolled her eyes, "It was Garcia, and she only knew that because that very same man hit on you the week prior when I wasn't around. That doesn't count…"

"Still. I totally got ten bucks out of it," JJ grinned, amused as she handed over the box to Emily, "Thanks Em. I've been losing my mind over this."

"It's no problem," Emily told her taking the box as the two exited the office together. The bullpen was empty except for an overworked Anderson who sat tirelessly typing away on his laptop.

"Grant, you should go home," JJ called from the top of the stairs. Emily furrowed her eyebrows before mouthing, 'Grant', in surprise.

Looking up Anderson shook his head, "I can't until I get this paperwork done."

"So you're the reason that Morgan left so early for the weekend," Emily chuckled, "You should never bet against Derek Morgan; He's ruthless."

"Not just Agent Morgan, Dr. Reid too." Both Emily and JJ shook their heads at that one.

JJ's mouth widened a bit before shaking her head, "We'll see you on Monday then. Good luck."

He waved a hand at them before they exited the doors. Moving into the elevator JJ paused for a moment, "We should do something about that."

Emily, knowing that she was referring to Agent Morgan and Dr. Reid tilted her head slightly, "Yes, we should."

Three hours later Emily awoke with a harsh knock on her door. Her head shot up, a piece of paper attached to her cheek for a second before gliding to the ground. She had fallen asleep on the couch surrounded by the files she had just received from JJ. Disoriented and confused Emily hesitated for a moment before she heard the knock again, looking at her watch she had blink a couple of times to be sure she was getting the time right.

"What in the-," Emily stood up, sending a sleeping Sergio to the ground with a hiss, and walked to her door before looking out the peephole to see a swaying JJ in her pajamas with her blonde hair being flung back and forth by the wind. Quickly opening the door, she didn't have time to say anything before the fellow agent sprinted inside as though the wind had thrown her. The files that were scattered across her living room blew across the floor before Emily could shut the door. Too tired to be confused, Emily blatantly asked, "JJ what are you doing here?"

"Emily! You have to see this. It can't just be a coincidence... Where's your remote?" JJ stammered as she trotted around the room picking up and looking under pillows and papers and even the cat. Emily walked over to the table and turned on the television which was already on the news, "That's it!" A wind blown JJ exclaimed as she thrust a finger to the tv, "Turn it up."

Thinking that JJ was way too chipper for this hour of the morning, Emily did as she was told. Her eyes widened as she listened to the news reporter speak. Turning over to JJ who was watching intently, Emily shook her head in disbelief.

" _Just hours ago police found a young woman dead in an alleyway. From the little the detectives on scene could tell us, at first glance, it appears to be a robbery gone wrong. The name of the victim hasn't been released yet until notifications have been made, but a source inside confirms that it is a young blonde woman on her way home from the store. We are going to be keeping up with this story and letting you know as we learn more. As of now, police ask, with the winds expected to pick up throughout the weekend for everyone to be vigilant and only go out when it is absolutely necessary and not late at night. Any information regarding the case you can call the tipline that should show on the bottom of your screen or simply the police. Our hearts and prayers go out to this young woman's family at this time."_

"See," JJ pointed out, exhausted, "I mean! Did you see that? I called a contact of mine in that district and it's all true. Emily it is the same exact scene! Stormy night, young blonde woman walking home from the store that is robbed and killed. I'm not a profiler, but if this case went across my desk…"

"JJ," Emily started, but was interrupted by another rant as her friend started to pace back and forth in front of the couch.

JJ muttered as she ran a hand through her hair before returning it to its place on her hip, "I didn't notice it before, but time between each murder has shortened from six months between the first three victims to one month between the next two and two weeks from the last to this one. He's moving too, not staying in one area longer than two victims." She continued to pace as she began muttering incoherently, "I mean, it makes sense, it would fit a profile of an unsub who is moving up his timeline because he's about to go on a spree. He's probably sick of not receiving the credit for these crimes. It used to be just about the murder itself, but now he wants something else."

"JJ," Emily spoke softly and the younger woman looked up with waiting eyes, "I came up with a preliminary profile for our "unsub"." Emily's gaze dropped slightly as she tightened her lips.

"What is it?" JJ questioned noticing the drop in tone.

"If I'm right then you're right. His timeline is shortening and it is likely that he will kill again and soon. I think we should bring the team in on this. We aren't working a case right now and with the info we have I'm sure it won't be hard to convince the local police to allows us to work this angle. Though we still don't have any real evidence to point to there actually being an unsub" Emily told her.

"Okay," JJ paused, "We'll tell the team, but let's wait until Monday. You're right all we have is circumstantial evidence and our intuition and that isn't enough for Hotch to validate taking the case and I don't have the mental capacity to deal with Morgan's inquisitorial searching for all the holes in our case. We can gather as much data that we can about this latest murder before bringing it to the team and get an official request for help. Besides after the last case the team is tired. You're tired. Besides what's another two days anyway." She shrugged before giving a slight smile.

Emily started to shake her head, but JJ was right. The team was tired. The last case took a lot out of the agents. JJ had spent the entire week before it investigating this cold case and the few days after which is why Hotch told her to drop it. It's been an entire month since Lucas Gillen died and the media liaison has spent each spare minute of it trying to solve his daughter's murder. Shaking her head, Emily confirmed something she always knew that JJ was too good of a person for her own good.

"Alright," JJ looked up at the sound from her position of picking up the scattered files, "We'll tell the team on Monday." With a nod JJ agreed, having finished with the files she picked up the box and headed to the door only stopping a foot before she reached Emily.

"Thank you Emily," JJ told her while shifting the box in her arms.

"Of course, but you don't need to take them. I'm still going through it," Emily gestured to the box.

JJ laughed, "Knowing you, you'll stay up the rest of the night and I need you to get some rest because you and I are taking a trip to a crime scene tomorrow." Her teeth shone brightly as she moved to open the door, "It'll be fun!"

"Hotch is not going to be happy when he finds out," Emily raised her voice against the wind that blew in with the door while watching JJ rush out to her car. Turning around with blonde hair whipping one way and the next JJ shrugged her shoulder.

"That's why we're waiting until after the weekend to tell him," Her car door flying open with the wind JJ stood back before turning around with a wave, "See you tomorrow."

Rolling her eyes Emily shut the door. An uneasy emptiness fell over her with only the slight grumblings of a weatherman about the windy weather filling the space and an annoyed cat on the couch. With a shrug Emily turned off the light and collapsed back onto her couch next to Sergio, where she soon fell asleep. But before she did, she heard the weatherman's last words, " _It's going to be a long weekend folks. Be safe out there."_

Emily silently agreed.

It was going to be a long weekend.

Not that she had any real plans anyway.

* * *

How was it? Please let me know if you have any comments, criticisms, or reviews. Those go a long way in making a story better. You rock!

Thanks!

-HCB


	3. Chapter 3

Asseveration

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

The normal hustle and bustle that accompanied a Saturday morning was missing as the streets and shops were near empty with only a few brave souls that dotted the area. Two of those souls walked at a brisk pace towards their destination with hands stuffed in windbreakers and hoods firmly cinched to heads. The wind was terrible. It pressed against them as though it was trying to tell them to stay away by pushing them. It whipped at their noses and stung their eyes.

"JJ, this is crazy," Emily nearly whined as her hood flew off sending her hair in all sorts of directions. She wasn't really sure if she was referring to the wind or their plan for the day. Fallen leaves skittered across the sidewalk scratching the rough surface as each went by before being picked up and thrown through the air.

"I know! Spence mention that it could get up to 60 miles per hour," JJ's voice strained as she relayed more statistics.

Emily rushed to step in line with her friend, "You've been talking to Reid too much," Emily paused as her eyes squinted, "This has got to be a nightmare for forensics."

JJ didn't answer as she saw their destination up ahead. Yellow ribbon blocked off the area while two lone police cars guarded the scene. As another strong wind passed through JJ too, feared that some evidence might have been lost. Something had to of remained, some shred of anything that would confirm her belief that there was a serial killer and that these girls were targeted. Besides if they didn't find anything then Hotch would not be able to take the case even if he believed the two and JJ wouldn't be able to fulfill a promise. Not to mention they would have drove three hours in terrible weather to fail.

"We'd better check in with this officer and find out where the lead detective is," Emily muttered as she headed towards the police car. A hand pulled her back as Emily turned in surprised to see JJ shaking her head, "JJ, what is it?"

"Yesterday when I told you we had an appointment, I lied. I talked to the lead detective, but he turned me down. He didn't want any feds near his, and he emphasized this, robbery/homicide case.

Emily took a deep breath in, "Then what are you suggesting we do… trespass. It's a crime scene JJ! This is ridiculous."

JJ shook her head, "No, of course not. We are just going to flash our badges and walk right over there to the primary crime scene and see what we can find."

Emily let her breath go, gritted her teeth and turned her head before she nodded pulling out her badge, "We are so in trouble."

With heads held high and backs straight the two professionals flashed their badges at the young officer in his car along with giving two identical nods before ducking under the yellow tape and into the crime scene.

So far, so good.

With the scene being placed in an alleyway between the two apartment buildings, the wind was quelled slightly leaving only a very strong breeze and a high whistling sound. Emily and JJ donned gloves from their pockets and began their search.

"It's out of sight from the street, which eliminates witnesses and with the wind it would make hearing the screams difficult," Emily rambled as she knelt next to the blood that stained the sidewalk.

JJ nodded, "Even if they were heard it would be easy to mistake it for the wind. This already seems more planned than your average robbery gone wrong."

"Look," Emily pointed to two scrapes against the cement ground, "Those could be drag marks. We need a look at the crime scene photos to be sure. In theory, our unsub could have caught her by surprise and dragged her here, but the marks don't seem to stretch as far as the sidewalk."

"Could she have been lured somehow?" JJ noted the marks that started about twelve feet from the road and ended about the same distance back.

Emily stood up from her crouched position, "It's possible, but we really need to see the crime scene photos." Looking around Emily walked over to the ever constant alleyway dumpster and threw it open before sifting through the contents inside.

"Anything?" JJ asked as she kept one eye on the street. She kept envisioning a bunch of detectives rounded the corner and catching them before they'd be taken to the station before calling Hotch and then asking to speak to Strauss.

It was probably just paranoia.

"An unopened can of cat food. Ohh," Emily paused as she read the label. "This…"

"What?" JJ asked as she stepped to her friend, tearing her eyes away from the street to look at the item in her hand.

"This is the good stuff. I get it for Sergio, but it isn't cheap. I wonder why someone would throw it away..," Emily looked up at JJ as both of their eyes lit up in recognition.

"Hey!" Came a shout, "What are two you doing here?"

Startled the two unwelcome agents whipped their heads around to see a rather angry man in a suit the flew back with the wind revealing the gun and badge attached to each side of his waist. Emily looked to JJ and JJ to Emily, whose eyes had widened considerably, "You don't think he'll just forgot he saw us do you?" They both looked at the man who reached to his side, an obvious detective who did not look happy.

"I don't think so," Emily stated bluntly before taking off towards the other end of the two way alley way with JJ following quickly behind.

"Stop right there. Police!"

The two took off, rounding the corner and bolting across the street with speed they didn't know they had. Suddenly they understood why the suspects they chased were usually so quick. It was a rush of fear. Wind was on their side as it pushed them forward, propelling them. Emily shot a look behind her, not seeing the detective yet she didn't let herself or JJ slow down. Not until they get back to the car. Not until they get back to Quantico.

Looking over to JJ who was wearing the same face she'd seen on Henry last winter when JJ found out that he had eaten every single Christmas cookie she had just made. Even Santa's cookies. Her blue eyes were huge portraying raw emotion while her arms swung out wide in an attempt to gain more speed. She was worried.

Emily was too.

Rounding the corner Emily and JJ stumbled into a small empty park, "To the slide!" JJ shouted as the two flew up to the rubber like stairs, across the wobbly bridge, and into the tunnel slide where they inched to a halt in the middle. Breathing heavy JJ peered out the tiny hole that looked towards the street.

"I think we lost him Em," JJ told her with a relieved tone before she grimaced, "...I just put my hand in something sticky. I don't think I'll let Henry ever go down one of these again."

Emily simply started to laugh. Her eyes on the mother who was wiping the sticky stuff on the plastic beside her with her tongue sticking out with disgust. The absurdity of their whole situation hit her like a toddler flying down a slide.

"Emily! Keep it down!" JJ muttered as she peeked outside again.

As the chuckle died down, Emily smiled, "JJ we just trespassed onto a crime scene, evaded a police officer, and are now hiding in a tiny germ infested tube slide."

JJ frowned before she looked to see the shiny glimmer of silver coming from a lump in Emily's jacket pocket, "Not to mention that you just removed evidence from a crime scene."

The smiled immediately fell as Emily looked to see the can of cat food in her pocket, "I mean. We don't even know if it is evidence. It's not like it's obstruction or anything it's just a can of cat food," Emily looked to JJ for help, for reassurance that it would be okay finding none she told herself, "It's not obstruction or withholding. It's just a can of cat food... I'm so fired."

This time it is JJ who began to laugh, "Strauss is going to kill us."

"Hotch is going to kill us!"

With dissipating adrenaline the two women remained in the slide for forty more minutes laughing it away with the strong wind roaring against the blue tube. Stiff necks and aching backs is what got them out of that tube as they hesitantly stepped outside and calmly walked to their car.

"We aren't going back are we?" Emily asked already knowing the answer.

"We've got to get a look at those photos and the apartment," JJ stopped and turned to Emily, "You don't have to get in trouble."

"Jayje, I'm already in trouble. However if we are going to continue with this we are going to need some help. Someone who has impeccable skill with a computer and a colorful fashion sense…"

Three hours away, Penelope Garcia typed away at her computer as she attempted to sleigh the dungeon beast to unlock the ultimate treasure which would allow her the ability to equip her lady knight with the most fashionable gear and weapons. It was a battle of wits and quick fingers as the two matched blow after blow. Their health bar declined equally until they both had only a sliver of green left. One of them would win and the other would lose.

"It's time to meet your end as the gorgeously fierce Lady Garcia is too strong for thee," Garcia about to land the ending blow to the animated fiend jumped at the sound of her phone giving an opening to her enemy who showed no mercy for the knight as it squashed her flat and sent her back to the entrance of the castle,

"No…," Garcia pouted as she answered the phone with a harsh, "Whoever you are, you've just lost me the riches and glories of the castle that would have been granted to me for defeating the evil that guards it."

There was a long pause, before she heard Emily on the other line, "Garcia, we need your help."

* * *

How was it? Is there a connection? Is there actually an unsub to catch or no? Sorry that took so long to post, I've hit a block, but I'm excited for this story. Thank you for your patience and if you have any suggestions, criticisms, or comments please let me know. You rock!

Thanks!

-HCB


	4. Chapter 4

Asseveration

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

As the incessant bubbly rambling continued Agent Grant Anderson wished he had packed a pair of earplugs to drown out the noise. Penelope Garcia, his coworker continued on with her story about the possibilities in her near future.

"I mean, what are they thinking! I mean of course I'll help, but Hotch is going to find out," Garcia paused to look at Anderson pointing at him with her bright pink nail, "Or Strauss. That's it, what am I doing? I shouldn't of left my house. I shouldn't leave this car. Maybe I could just stay with you and your sister. That'd be fun. That'd be safe. … But I can't leave my girls. Yet we are chasing unsubs here. Crazy, psychotic, murderous unsubs. You two lovelies or safety Penelope? You've got to chose."

Grant breathed in deeply as he kept his eyes on the road. The destination was only five minutes out. Five minutes. He could last five minutes. Though as he listened Garcia worry on he came to realize a morbid thought. Technically if this hunch of Jareau's went south then he was an accessory. He could lose his job too! Shaking his head at his own stupidity Grant frowned. He could just play dumb?

" _I apologize Chief Strauss. I was simply asked to drop Technical Analyst Garcia at a remote location in the outskirts of a city that just happened to have recent violent crime activity. I was already visiting my sister anyway."_

"That would work," Grant mumbled after thinking about his future conversation. However Strauss would make sure he stayed on desk duty for the rest of his career. Besides he could only imagine the disappointment that Jen, Agent Jareau, would feel of him. After all, she was the reason he was going two hours out of his way.

He always liked her. She called him Grant. Not just Anderson or Agent. She asked about his sister and his nephews. She cared. She really cared. That's why if Grant did lose his job over this then he would be okay because it would be because he did something for her. For Jennifer.

"That's them right?" Garcia leaned towards the window clutching her laptop case having pulled him from his thoughts. There was a silver car shrouded by the growing shadow of a tree. Anderson flicked his lights, but nothing happened, "What does that mean? That looks like Emily's car. Oh my gosh! They were caught! Anderson they've been caught. What if the unsub caught onto them! Oh my poor babies."

Anderson stepped out of the car without a word as Garcia followed suit. He headed towards the driver side his hand on his gun. "Agent Prentiss. It's Agent Anderson." The wind having calmed down considerably rushed through the leaves with one swift blow. Garcia inched closer to the armed agent being cautious as she had heard of too many cases that involved empty roads and darkening nights.

The air seemed tense as the two stepped towards the darkened vehicle. Both hearts were pounding in unison. Pulling out his flashlight he neared the window while keeping Garcia behind him. With a silent count the three he swiveled on his left foot and shined the light through the window. A sleeping Prentiss shot up her gun pointed at the window in seconds. Her eyes for just a brief flicker showed fear before being replaced by the intense and resolute confidence that embodied the Prentiss they knew.

No one saw that fear.

"Holy-," Anderson swore as he fell to the asphalt dragging Garcia with him. His eyes squeezed shut as he waited for the inevitable gunshot and the crash of shattered glass as the bullet blew through the window. Instead all he heard was the low squeaking sound of a window being rolled down.

"Garcia?" A low almost hesitant voice sounded. The two stood up slowly from the ground with both hands raised.

When Emily saw the familiar faces she put down her gun and gave her signature half smile with a tilt of her head. "Seriously? You were supposed to flash your lights."

"Hello! We did. You were sleeping! We thought you had been caught or killed," Garcia rambled as she shook her head, before looking around, "Where's JJ?"

On cue, JJ sat straight up her gun pointed straight out the front windshield, "FBI. Don't Move!" Her scream was loud, but you could tell she wasn't quite all there.

Emily laughed, "A little late there Jayje."

JJ turned slightly confused as her gun lowered before she looked out the window with a smile, "Pen! Grant!" Her blonde hair was slightly disheveled and her eyes held hints of that not fully functional gaze as she returned her gun to her holster.

"What are you two doing out here anyway?" Grant asked though not completely surprised. The two, well the three girls had a knack for getting into trouble.

Emily sighed, "Let's just say that the local PD has their eye out for two female suspects trespassing onto a crime scene."

"Don't forget removing evidence," JJ chimed in, Emily shot her a look that the blonde just shrugged off.

"Besides that," Emily stated bluntly, "Thanks for coming PG. We could use your help."

"You think there really is a case here, huh?" Grant asked drawing the attention of the three women. He twisted his hands together. Half hoping that they would invite him to join them. He hasn't been in the field in a very long time.

Emily nodded, without even looking at JJ, she answered, "We do."

Grant checked his watch, "Gosh. It's getting late. My sister isn't going to be happy." He turned to leave, but stopped and looked directly at JJ with a warm smile, "I'm only an hour away if you need me."

While they watched his car leave Emily chuckled slightly before shaking her head. JJ caught it with a tilted smile, "What?"

"It's nothing. Garcia did you bring what we talked about?" Emily asked avoiding JJ's questioning gaze.

"Did you doubt my greatness? While you two lovelies were sleeping I was hacking into, illegally mind you, the local police files and I got the photos from the crime scene," Garcia opened her laptop and passed it up to the front seat, "I haven't looked at them yet."

"JJ right there. Those are the marks we saw at the scene and take a look at the shoes," Emily looked over her face illuminated by the screen. As she saw JJ's eyes almost light up as she looked at the pair of high heels in the photo.

"So she was dragged. You were right," JJ smiled as she continued flipping through the photos.

Garcia leaned forward, "What? What does that mean?"

"It means he has a ruse. These same drag marks were found at each crime scene. All the victims were walking home on late stormy nights. The unsub waits and at just the right moment he blocks the path, ready with a well versed speech that gets him close enough to disorient, drag, and then…" She didn't need to finish the rest as they all knew then end of the story.

"What would make these girls stop?" JJ wondered, "We need to look at victimology. We need to get into the apartment and get an understanding of who these girls are."

Garcia nodded along with Emily before she stopped, "Wait. You mean the one apartment in this place that is going to have an armed guard presence."

"That's why we need a distraction," JJ smiled her eyes twinkling while she raised her eyebrows at Emily.

"Someone with impeccable taste in colorful clothing, has a strong background in theatre, and isn't currently on the local PD's most wanted list," Emily turned to look at Garcia who was already shaking her head.

"No. No. No," Garcia shook her head some more, "No. No. No. I can't do that. I'm not an agent. All I have is my computers and my outstanding looks."

Emily put her hand on her Garcia's, "All you need to do is take this cat food jar up there and say that you are a friend of the deceased and you wanted to make sure her cat has been fed," She waved the glimmering cat food can in front of her, "It'll be fine. He won't let you in as it is against regulation without permission, but it will buy me and JJ enough time to sneak through the window and take a look around."

"It would be helpful if you could show some grief and maybe add a few tears," JJ gave her renowned comforting smile that made anyone believe that it was possible to take on the worst of the worst and come out okay.

Garcia snatched the can of cat food from the Emily, "I guess if you've already illegally hacked into a database and trespassed onto a crime scene why not break into the victim's apartment."

"Don't forget taking evidence from a crime scene," JJ added.

"JJ let that go," Emily huffed as she started the car, "Just for that you get to go through the window first."

As the car drove off a man stood watching, hidden between the trees. In true horror movie style the shiny glint of a knife dropped from his sleeve and into his hand. Though the man wasn't carrying a creepy smile or laughing a twisted laugh. He was angry. He was angry because he knew. He knew exactly who was in that car and why they were here.

The FBI was onto him.

Then there was twinge of excitement. The thought of a new challenge and of new prey. The wind picked up with a satisfying rush. His only thought that the next few days were going to be fun, very fun.

Maybe he'd start with the blonde.

* * *

Okay! How was it? I know it wasn't the most exciting or tense chapter, but I had to get that written so I could keep going with the story. I got stuck on that chapter for a little while. I hope to update really soon now. Thank you for your patience and for reading. If you have any criticisms or suggestions please let me know. You all rock!

Thanks!

-HCB


	5. Chapter 5

Asseveration

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

Dark clouds smothered the moon's light and the wind pushed fallen leaves across the near empty road. Two figures darted across the road and to the side of an eerily empty and obscure apartment building. While a third figure headed almost hesitantly to the front entrance her bright yellow heels clearly seen despite the dim surroundings.

A fourth figure, one that would go completely unseen sood in the shadow against another building watched with a hint of amusement. His anger dissipating as a low chuckle escaped his lips. Moving slowly closer for a better view he felt the familiar, antsy twitch of excitement. With soft footing he moved to the wall close enough where he could hear the two FBI agents arguing in hushed voices,

"Emily this is ridiculous," JJ whispered harshly her arms going up in the air. Her head tilted up to look at the second floor window with now way of reaching it.

Emily shook her head as she moved to be directly underneath the window and crouched down, her hands outstretched and put together. With a hint of delight Emily added, "You first. Then you can pull me up."

"With what sheets I tie together in knots. You should go first," JJ muttered with a partially joking tone, "You're the profiler."

"It's your hunch that's the reason we're in this mess," Emily uttered quietly before she took a deep breath, "JJ this isn't a debate. Garcia is probably already up there by now."

"Alright," JJ placed her boot into Emily's hands, then slowly like she was climbing the world's least stable ladder JJ got both of her feet on Emily's shoulders who then extended her legs, "Emily, stop shaking." JJ hugged the wall as her feet were unsteady beneath her. Her fingertips were barely brushing the ledge when JJ had a horrid thought, what if the window was locked?

"It's not just me," Emily gritted through it as she took quick breaths. Then it hit her with a tingle that shot up and down her spine. Someone was watching them, "Okay Jayje. Anytime now."

"I can't...reach it," JJ strained to reach as her hands were trembling, and she knew Emily wouldn't be able to hold her for much longer. A sudden rush of wind swayed her to the side as both Emily and JJ seethed, holding their breaths.

"I'm going to push you up on three, okay?" Emily inhaled deeply as she moved her own shaking hands underneath JJ's boots as she widened her stance, unsure if JJ could even hear her, she counted, "One...Two...THREE!" She thrust her arms upward with all her strength her eyes closed when she felt the weight suddenly dissipate from her shoulders and back.

"I got it. I got it! JJ smiled as she got a knee onto the ledge and was able to push the window open before she tumbled through crashing onto the bedroom floor.

Beneath the window Emily was suddenly very aware of the dark and the quiet. Her spine shivered as the feeling of being watched grew very strong. "Is anyone there?" She asked quietly her heart starting to pound, and really started to wish that JJ would hurry. Skittering leaves against the cement were like nails on a chalkboard as Emily took a step away from the window. Suddenly something caught her eye. It looked like someone else, another figure in the middle of the road just beyond her. She couldn't tell for sure.

"JJ! JJ!" Emily kept staring at the shadowed figure, still unsure as to whether what it was. Every instinct in her body was telling her that it was something bad. Something evil. With her hand on her gun Emily stepped forward. With a flash of light as a car moved across the street Emily saw him.

It was a man. He was smiling. No, he was laughing. Emily pulled out her gun in a flash, but in that same second the light had left and the man was gone. The feeling that she was being watched went away, but this pit in her stomach her gut instinct told her that he was still there. Still watching.

"Emily! Emily! It's all clear Garcia got the officer outside the door. I found a leash. It's one of those heavy duty kinds. Which is much too much for a cat," JJ stopped as she shined her flashlight onto her friend to see her standing in the middle of the alley with her gun out, "What is it?"

Emily turned around quickly putting her gun away, "Nothing. And a leash? Poor cat."

JJ frowned as she lowered the leash,"Sergio has a leash. I've seen it. It's pink."

"It was a gift from Garcia. I don't use it," Emily added as she grasped the handle of the leash. JJ called her out on her lie as she started to pull. It took a minute of them both not talking, but Emily made it through the window. The first thing Emily noticed was Garcia's voice from the other end of the smaller apartment.

" _Look Sir. I understand that you have a job to do, but so do I. There is a hungry cat in there that needs to be fed,"_ Emily smiled as she heard the emotion filled voice, and she could only picture the red-cheeked flustered rookie who was just trying to follow protocol. He would be no match for Garcia.

Snagging gloves from out of their pockets the two agents set to work. Emily moved the light slowly through the living room leaving JJ in the bedroom. The beam landing on each picture that dotted the walls and shelves. She could see their victim alive and happy and smiling and in nearly all of them was her cat. Moving onward Emily worked her way into the kitchen and straight to the trashcan. Inside she could see the last used can of cat food at the bottom. The very same type of cat food that she found in the dumpster earlier.

Then something clicked and Emily suddenly had an idea of something. Just an instinct, but Emily no longer thought that maybe he was just opportunistic killer. A patient sadist. No, he has been in this apartment before. He sought her out, and he chose the day he'd kill her because he knew that she would be out that night. He made sure of it.

" _Sir, please. My friend is dead. Just let me take care of her cat! Do you want to be responsible when her family comes and the furry friend she loved most in this world died because of starvation? That is a law suit for animal abuse at best to negligent homicide. "_

" _I understand the situation ma'am, but I'm just doing my job."_

Emily knew it was about time to go. "JJ!" Emily whispered having not heard from her friend in a moved back towards the bedroom on the opposite side of the floor. Her flashlight a steady beam in front of her. That's when she heard it a low growling, hissing sound of a very angry cat. Sergio had the same sound when Emily had come back from a case after a week and a half. He wouldn't let her near him for hours.

Then she saw JJ, her fingers inches away from the arched back ball of orange and white fur that stood up like the spines of a porcupine. Both completely frozen. "JJ don't move."

"Emily! He has murder written all across his eyes," JJ paused as a deeper hiss was heard before squealing, "It's okay kitty. Nice Kitty. I'm sorry that I scared you."

"Move your arm away slowly, but don't take your eyes off of him," Emily instructed. Her heart was pounding. Her teeth bit into her nails as she watched JJ's hand slowly move back. Then Emily heard the front door open and both she and JJ swiveled around. JJ stumble back having forgotten about the enraged cat and suddenly it attacked. She stifled a scream as the cat latched onto her arm. Its sharp nails out for blood.

Emily stood between the bedroom door and the flailing, distraught blonde unsure of what to do, but sure they were caught. That this is how it would end. Like a miracle from heaven Garcia started to yell loudly for the cat and JJ flung the cat across the room rolling across it rolled to his four feet and then trotted out the door towards the sound of a cat food easy open lid popping.

" _Hello Kitty! Are you hungry? Yes you are sweet little kittykins,"_ Garcia was nearly yelling now, but Emily could hear the officer make his way closer to the bedroom.

Turning to JJ, with a hand covering her mouth Emily pulled it back and mouthed the word hide, before she hid behind the door. JJ stood there for a full second before she dived to the hidden side of the bed and slowly rolled underneath.

He was right at the door. Emily held her breath her eyes shot to the second window in the bedroom, wondering if he did catch them if she could make a break for it. The door started to move and Emily knew that it was over for her. How she thought she could hide behind a door she didn't know.

Hotch was going to kill her.

Squinting her eyes Emily pressed her palms against the wall as she turned her head holding onto the last bit of hope that she had to get away. When she heard the low menacing growl and poor sweet Garcia's voice, " _It's okay my sweet striped mini tiger. I'm here now."_

Emily winced. Garcia had no idea what was about to befall her.

"Yes, Kitty. Hi!" Then the second attack came with a sharp growl and Garcia had no trouble letting out a fierce yell as well as things started to crash around the room. Emily bolted from the door and raced towards the window throwing it back open. The wind burst into the room rattling the walls and bed. Looking back to see a frantic running Garcia and a panicked officer trying to peel the cat away from her arm.

Seeing JJ trying to peel herself out from underneath the bed Emily yanked her out with one swift tug before ushering her friend out the window, "You have to jump Jayje. I'll lower you down as far as possible."

"Jump! No way. You first," JJ shook her head, but bit her lip as she looked back to catch Garcia's eye. The redhead technical analyst shot her her a wide look before started to bawl another prompting from Emily. JJ then crawled out the window and looked down to the cement below with one hand clutching Emily and the other on the ledge. Letting go of the ledge JJ seethed with worry, "I can do this. I can do this."

It was then that Emily's phone vibrated loudly from its place in her belt and both woman's eyes went wide as both she and JJ let go of the each other and the younger agent disappeared from sight. Emily flipped the phone open and with a harshly whispered voice shushed her phone before poking her head out the window and whispering worriedly, "JJ! JJ!" Then the line went dead…, "JJ?"

" _Oh, oh, oh, is that blood. That's blood. I don't do blood,"_ Emily heard Garcia as she bought them more time, " _I think I might faint."_

" _You sit down. I've got a kit in my car and we can get that wrapped up. I've just got to shut the window before it tears the whole place apart... I thought I had shut it earlier."_

The wind blew threw one more time as Emily crawled out the window and lowered herself down her fingertips holding onto the ledge. "Emily!" The friend she thought for sure was knocked out cold after hitting the cement, "Emily, I've got you." That is when she felt the hands underneath her two feet and Emily let go of the window ledge letting her palms gripped the building wall as she was lowered down by shaking arms. She got to the ground and pulled JJ with her putting their backs to the wall with their knees curled to their chins.

Just a minute later a head popped out of that second story window and looked all around. The darkness covered them like a blanket concealing their whereabouts as another gust of wind blew and the window slammed shut.

"Are you okay? JJ, I think I know how he lured the women and how he knows exactly when they'll be outside and walking home. He plans it. He makes a reason for each girl to go out on a stormy night when they otherwise wouldn't. He was in that apartment. JJ, we have a profile! JJ?"

"Emily, what is that?" JJ asked.

Emily followed her gaze to see a figure, a man, standing not more than thirty feet away. He seemed to be laughing. It was the man! The man watching them from earlier, "Hey FBI! Hey, who are you?" Emily stood up and pulled out her gun, but he had taken off. His silhouette obscured by the black night.

The shadowed man ran away cackling with laughter as he did so. He has never felt so amused as he did watching those agents crawl out that window. He has never felt so excited before. Plans and ideas and images were rushing through his head empowering him as a crack of lightning lit up the once dark night mother was going to be so proud. So, so proud. He finally, finally figured out what he was meant to do. What these storms have brought him.

Three hours away a Dr. Spencer Reid stood outside of Emily's apartment building. Whether it was his genius instincts or just a morbid thought that meant nothing he had to make sure. He felt like something was wrong. He had called the agent to see if she wanted to catch a late movie since she had nothing to do this weekend.

" _JJ! JJ!"_ Her voice rang in his head as the last and only words he heard from her when she answered the phone. It was panicked and worried. He then, of course called JJ, but when she didn't pick up he phoned Will. Who told him that the two were on a girls weekend trip. A last minute thing. That didn't sit right with Reid.

Those girls plan those trips weeks in advance. He never understood it, but they reserve spa trips and hotels hoping that if they plan it far enough in the future the universe will give them a break and they won't have a case. The universe is not always on their side though.

He would have heard about it. Plus JJ had been so wrapped up in that case of hers that she hadn't even left her office for weeks. She wouldn't just drop it to go on a spa trip. That is why Reid was standing outside of Emily's door, clutching his messenger bag with his finger drumming on top the strap.

The girls were up to something, and he knew it.

He just wanted to help.

But since they weren't answering, and he knew he couldn't sleep without at least knowing that the two were okay. Reid hatched a plan one that involved knowing where Emily's well hidden spare key is and enlisting the help of Morgan.

Morgan walked into Emily's apartment with a hesitant, "Reid, you in here?"

"I'm in here," Morgan followed Reid's voice to Emily's living room where he spotted the young genius pacing back and forth reading a file that must have come from the heap drowning Emily's table, "Did you know that there has been a storm front moving south down the East Coast slowly for the last few days. The news is calling it a new season of storms. Each of the victims were killed on the night that the storm was anticipated that area the worst. Also each are of the same type in their 20s to 30s with the same build and the MO for each case is exactly the same. Based off of this information alone we have a preliminary profile of a patient and sadistic unsub in his 30s to early 40s. That likely has some kind of fascination with storms. Like he derives power from them."

"Kid, slow down? Where is Emily? Emily! …. Emily! " Morgan inquired as he moved about the house and then back to the living room.

"She's not here, but listen. I think JJ was right. There is an unsub here," Reid started, but Morgan stopped him.

"If you're right and so is your profile and JJ and Emily-"

"Garcia too," Reid interjected.

"Wait what? Garcia is with-," Morgan stopped as he picked up a file, "Does Hotch know?"

"Morgan that's besides the point," Reid stammered, "I think they're in trouble. This unsub. If I'm right. He will abandon his MO. The act of inflicting pain is more important to him then who he kills. He's dangerous."

Derek shook his head, "Are we sure they aren't just having a girls night?"

"They're not. Trust me on this. We need to call in the rest of the team."

Derek looked at Reid before pulling out his phone, "Hotch is not going to like this."

" _This is Agent Hotchner."_

"Hotch. It's Morgan. We have a situation."

* * *

How was it? I actually really enjoyed writing that chapter. I hope the story isn't moving too slowly. The story should progress more from here and include more of the team altogether. Thank you for reading and for all the reviews. Please let me know if you have any suggestions or criticisms as they are all much appreciated. Thank you for your patience! I hope to get the next chapter up soon!

You Rock!

Thanks!

-HCB


	6. Chapter 6

Asseveration

A Criminal Minds story

* * *

The eerily silent and empty atmosphere clung to him like a bad feeling. The normal busy, noisy chaos that accompanied the BAU offices were nowhere to be heard. It was to be expected though on this early Sunday morning as everyone else was at home with their families, their sons. Just as he should be. Instead, he was there in a cold office, wondering how in hell he got there in the first place.

He should have seen it coming.

He should have known.

But he told her to drop the case, to let it go. It was a direct order.

SSA Aaron Hotchner thought back to that very moment a little over a week ago. He had pulled his agent into his office after he'd found her for the eleventh time working after hours, surrounded by case files munching on _Cheetos_ for dinner.

" _JJ, it's time to let this go. I know you believe there is a case here, but there's not. It's just a father's desperate attempt to understand his daughter's death,"_ He'd been worried about her. The team was worried. Will was worried. She'd spent everywhere spare moment collecting and going over case files, speaking to families and local detectives over the phone. JJ was obsessed. He could see it in the dark circles that only emphasized her tired eyes, in the overworked slouch of her shoulders, and in the many moments she simply blanked while speaking with her coworkers, finishing paperwork, or on the jet.

" _Hotch. There is an Unsub here. Look all of them are women in their twenties to thirties walking home alone on a stormy night. The unsub then stabs and robs from them, but he's smart. He moves across city and state lines to keep the police from connecting the cases. He's not sloppy, wears gloves and is prepared. Hotch if this case came across my desk…"_ Her blue eyes bore into his, full of surety, but he caught her desperation. The unit leader had placed his hand on her shoulder. He'd been down this path before. Hunted for unsubs that were never there because of promises or the need to prove himself. It nearly destroyed him, and he didn't want it to destroy her.

" _We don't have any jurisdiction here. Even if we agreed, we couldn't obsession is affecting your work on other cases. I can't have you distracted in the field,"_ Hotch clearly remembered her stepping back, hurt and indignant.

" _I have never let this get in the way of doing my job,"_ She calmly snapped back. Defiance laced her eyes and posture. He didn't see it then, but Hotch realized now it was in that moment that she stopped trusting him. It was in that moment that she decided she'd work the case on her own no matter what. It was in that moment that he should have trusted her.

Hotch had sighed then saying one last thing before excusing her from his office, " _It's a direct order Agent Jareau. I'm sorry."_

She hadn't let it end like that though. JJ made it all the way to the office door before she turned around, tapping a stack of files in her hand. The younger agent, who he greatly respected didn't say a thing, didn't need to. The two had always been able to communicate easily and right then, he could practically hear her, " _You're wrong, Hotch."_

Not that she'd ever say that out loud.

Aaron berated himself over the memory. Wondering if maybe he'd handled it in the wrong way. Strauss had been cracking down on the cases they picked and didn't pick more lately. The older agent still had it out for Hotch. Still wanted him out of the BAU. Maybe it was his own selfishness that told JJ to drop the case and nothing less. Maybe he told her to drop the case because he didn't want to take a risk. Maybe he just didn't feel like starting a fight with the local police force that he knew he'd lose… Not that it really mattered now. What JJ was doing was grounds for termination.

As JJ, along with Emily and Garcia were currently working and unsanctioned case and possibly chasing a very dangerous, unstable unsub or no unsub at all. The only silver lining in this problem was that he had heard it first from Morgan and Reid and not through a furious Strauss. Which is a good thing.

He, Aaron Hotchner, still had time to fix this.

To save all of their careers.

It took only a moment for Hotch to find the number he was looking for before dialing it quickly. The man he hoped to reach was the lead detective on the recent case that matched JJ's ''unsub's MO."

"This is Agent Hotchner of the FBI. Am I speaking with Detective Jacobs?" Hotch inquired as a man answered from the other line. He could hear the roar of the wind crashing through the speaker. He'd heard the warning to stay off the road as much as possible, especially in that area.

" _Yes it is, but I've already spoken with FBI. I will not hand my robbery/homicide case over to the feds and I don't appreciate you feds hounding me about a case that does not belong to you. Nor do I appreciate you sending agents to trespass on my crime scene!"_ The detective's voice was as harsh as the wind and thunder booming around him. Hotch nearly exhaled knowingly he could already picture Emily and JJ now sneaking around like wanted felons whilst Garcia was the distraction.

Hotch frowned, the conversation wasn't exactly going where he'd hoped it would and at this rate it would be a very short conversation, "I assure you I'm not calling to take over your case. I'm actually calling to offer our assistance as I understand you're facing a bad storm and are understaffed. It'd just be two agents and our technical analyst."

" _All due respect Agent Hotchner, but I do not need the FBI's assistance. Never will. We've got it covered, but tell Agent Jareau that if I find that she is the one lurking about my case. It will be the end of her career."_ With that the line fell dead. Hotch hung up the phone before resting his head against his palms. His day had just become much worse. Perhaps it was too much to expect the detective to welcome his team with open arms.

Much less a team that consisted of two rogue FBI agents and an escapee technical analyst that have already gone 'around' the law to work the case.

"That didn't go well," Hotch ears perked at the sudden appearance of David Rossi. The older man stood in front of the doorway his hands tucked in his jean pockets, "So we still aren't taking the case."

Aaron nodded, "Local police won't request our help. There isn't enough to take over jurisdiction and if I bring this case to Strauss... JJ's hunch just isn't enough to go on."

David nodded, "You know. You're starting to sound just like her…"

"Strauss? Come on Dave. You see what this case is doing to JJ. I've got rogue agents disobeying direct orders, acting like vigilantes and it's all to profile an unsub that may not even exist." Hotch voice raised, his normal calm anti-emotional exterior breaking just a bit.

"Sounds a bit like you when you were that age," Rossi continued, ignoring the stare he was receiving, "I've gone over some of the cases again. If JJ is right then this unsub is crossing multiple state lines. The case is in our jurisdiction."

Hotch shook his head, "Then you also know that there is nothing linking the cases. To the rest of the world there are just random acts of violence."

Stepping out from the hallway and into the office was Reid with Morgan right behind him. The two shared a face of disbelief as the older of the two shook his head, "No. No way. We can't just leave them out there!"

"We don't have a choice. They have until the end of Monday, but they are on their own. In the meantime, everyone is on standby in case something changes." Morgan didn't seem to like that answer as he stomped off. Reid waited for a moment probably going through some statistic in his head that he'd thought better of sharing. The young genius ended up lowering his head and following his colleague out.

It bothered him to say it, but he couldn't risk the rest of the team. He knew they wouldn't like it, but they would have to wait. If the girls could find some shred of concrete evidence linking the murders in two days then the team would take the case.

Hotch really hoped JJ was right.

That this wasn't some outlandish hunch.

Taking out his phone he dialed the familiar number, "Pick up JJ. Pick up."

* * *

Gosh! How was it? I know it has been forever and that this chapter isn't the greatest. Hopefully it's okay though. I've decided that it is time to finish this story. I had a hard time writing Hotch, so if he's a little out of character that's why. Please let me know if you have any comments, suggestions or criticisms!

Thanks!

-HCB


	7. Chapter 7

Asseveration

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

The low rumbling of her stomach woke JJ from her rather uneasy sleep. Cracking her stiff neck, she uncurled herself from the tangled position she'd created of the motel's chair. Placing her bare feet on the flat carpet she stood up, stretching out as she glanced over the pale, paint-peeling walls of their small room with the one chair, one bed, and one window. Her blurred eyes landed on the two figures, still fast asleep on the bed in front of her. JJ's lips twitched upwards at the sight.

Garcia lay snoring, sleeping as though she was in a coffin while Emily lay sprawled out taking up as much of the bed as possible. Shaking her head JJ turned towards the clock, it's red numbers flashed 6:52 am. For just a moment, JJ debated sitting back in her chair and trying to catch just a few more minutes of sleep, yet the grumbling of her stomach reminded her what woke her in the first place.

To think about it, JJ hadn't eaten in an entire day. With another hungry growl, the FBI agent pulled on her boots, snagged her jacket and exited the motel door as quietly as possible. Her mind already drooling over the thought of a dangerously cheesy, orange-dust covered, crunchy snack.

She'd seen the gas station just around the corner from the motel. The same gas station that was the victim's last known location before being murdered.

So perhaps she'd squash two birds with one stone… or however it goes.

Exiting the motel, JJ's breath caught in her throat. The bone-chilling cold dealt a heavy strike through her jacket. The wind nearly ripped her blonde hair from her ponytail holder and the threat of thunder loomed overhead. JJ shuddered, flipping up her hood over her hat and shoving her hands in her pockets. The darkened sky made it look like the beginning of night as the rising sun was nowhere to be seen.

JJ picked up her pace, racing around the corner while praying that the station was open. As a crack of thunder blasted, JJ bolted towards the unstable glass doors. She figured it would be much safer inside. Thankfully, it was unlocked as she threw herself inside breathing heavily.

"Didn't expect anyone in this early. Didn't expect anyone today," An older male voice laughed, "You must be really desperate to brave this weather."

JJ smiled, stepping away from the rattling doors, "Guess so. Do you have Cheetos?"

The man chuckled once more before pointing towards the third aisle. He, himself was still dressed in his jacket, hat and gloves. His skin dark, which only emphasized his chin full of grey stubble, his eyes were brown and weary. JJ thanked him before moving down the aisles, picking up her favorite snack, some trail mix, three water bottles and a few other items before dropping it on the counter. It wasn't a breakfast for champions, but for some busy federal employees, it would do.

"Just passing through?" He asked while ringing her items up. The man looked a little worn down, exhausted even.

"We were, but with this weather… I don't know. We might just stay here another night. Until it blows over," JJ told him, pulling out her wallet. The gas station door dinged, they both turned as a man, early forties, maybe, strolled in. His eyes caught JJ's and for just a fleeting moment, she believed she'd seen him before.

"Hmm," The cashier frowned, squinting as though he'd just thought of something. His eyes following the newly arrived customer as he moved about the store. The door rattled once more sending the bell above it into a ringing frenzy. The two winced, jumping at the shrill sound before JJ looked back to see the cashier completely lost in thought.

JJ pulled him back, "I heard about the murder from just a few streets down just a few days ago. Scary huh?"

"Yeah," The man breathed his eyes still on the other customer, "It was."

"Apparently she lived just a few streets from here," JJ pressed, steering the conversation towards her end goal. She looked behind her to see the other man, looking in the drink section. The FBI Agent wondered if the two knew each other.

"She did. It's the kind of thing that makes you really take into account your own safety," He replied without ever looking towards her. His eyes still on the other customer.

"Huh, you're right. We're never really safe... Anywhere we go, I guess," She paused for a moment the truth of her own statement sinking in, "Were you working that night?" JJ questions easily, calmly talking like a curious child who just thought she'd ask.

The man looked at her, nodding, "I was. She did come in here for some cat food. I've seen her a few times before, but she'd only moved in a couple months prior. There's not a lot of stores 'round here open as long as mine is."

"Thank goodness you are! You saved me from starvation this morning," JJ added brightly, with a laugh in her throat, before easing into her next question with the art of a practiced interrogator, "Did anyone else come in that night, just before or after her that struck you as off? Perhaps someone you've never seen before?"

That question seemed to tear his eyes away for a moment, as he looked into JJ's blue ones with surprise. Scanning her last item he nodded, "There was a man. He came in just before Anna did. I'd never seen him before, but he left- before, I didn't think anything of it then."

JJ's eyes widened as she leaned forward, pressing her palms against the counter, "You don't think he -? Did he have any distinguishing features? A tattoo, a piercing, scars?"

"No, but he," he leaned forward, to match JJ's gaze. His eyes held a truth that was just bulging to be told, as he shot a look just beyond her before dropping his voice to a whisper, "The guy that just walked in. That's him."

JJ turned around slowly, to see the man having gotten considerably closer, staring at her as he walked to the counter an energy drink and a couple granola bars in his hands. She held his stare for a moment, just a small moment. She swore she saw something in his eyes.

He smiled as he stopped behind her in line. JJ nodded back before turning slowly to the cashier, "Soo how much?"

"Right, yes," Giving her a total JJ handed over a twenty dollar bill with a smile.

"You can keep the change. It was really nice meeting you…?" She paused flashing him the 'I'm totally trustworthy' look that was all teeth and bright eyes.

"Russell. You can call me Russ," He smiled back, "Don't forget to stop by for gas on your way out. Be careful out there"

JJ nodded, taking a mental note of the security two security cameras in the store before pulling up her hood, "Will do. Thank you! Excuse me…" moving passed the current suspect number one, JJ took a deep breath before pushing the door open. She felt his eyes on her as she left, braving the roaring wind.

With the grocery bag in one hand, JJ put her head down as she raced back to the hotel. She'd nearly got there when she realized that her wallet was no longer in her pocket. She wracked her mind, knowing she had taken it with her. She was sure she had put it back in her jacket before leaving.

"Come on Jareau. You're losing it," JJ blamed the hunger and lack of sleep as she went to push the motel doors open only to have an arm reach in front of her. Whipping her head around, startled, she found herself inches away from the man behind her in the gas station.

"You looking for this?" He bared all of his teeth in a huge grin, as he held out her wallet moving it side by side, JJ could hardly hear him over the wind, but caught the gist of it, "You left it in the store. I told the cashier I'd get it to you, but you were moving so fast…"

Grabbing it warily, she gave a small smile, "Thank you."

He pushed the door open for her and the two stepped inside. JJ glad for the relief from the storm, turned back towards him. His dark green eyes twinkling in a way that had JJ uncomfortable as she moved backwards slightly, creating more space between them, "Thanks again…"

"John," He told her without hesitation.

The federal agent nearly rolled her eyes at the obviously fake name, "John. Well I appreciate it. My life is in that thing."

He laughed, "It was no problem.'

The two were interrupted by the shrill ring of her phone, her whole body jerked at the sudden sound as she struggled to yank it out of her pocket and keep hold of her plastic bag filled with goodies and wallet. The man in front of her found obvious enjoyment with her plight, as she finally located the phone and took it out. But as she looked at the ID, JJ frowned. If Hotch was calling her, it either meant they caught a case or she was in a lot of trouble. Either scenario wasn't a good scenario.

Before she had a chance to answer it, the ring tone ended and the phone fell silent.

"Ex-boyfriend? Current boyfriend?" John asked, JJ shot a confused stare at the man before he nodded towards her ring that was currently on her right hand. It was her promise ring of sorts, it had Henry's birthstone. "Sorry. I didn't mean to pry…"

"No it was my boss… So John are you from here?" JJ questioned, her eyes flashing to the front desk, but no one was there. If he wanted to drag her out the door, he could. She'd fight him of course, might land a good punch to the nose, but he was definitely over six feet and probably had a good hundred pounds on her.

He stepped a little closer, rubbing a hand over his short brown hair before stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets, "No actually. I'm just passing through, got in yesterday. I'm a journalist, free lance really and thought I'd check out this tragic murder mystery in a small city."

"Local police seemed to believe that it's just a robbery gone wrong," JJ told him. It wasn't really national news.

"You just never know when you might stumble onto something much greater. Much more dangerous," He stared deeply at her as though he was trying to search for something inside the soul. "Just like this weather. Unpredictable, surprising."

"Yeahh," JJ pushed a stray hair from her eyes, her heart pounded a little faster. He'd gotten much closer to her. It sent chills through her spine. It was then that JJ was almost, absolutely sure the unsub was him, "well I don't want to keep you. Thank you for the wallet rescue," JJ smiled, turning away, but he only followed her. She stopped turning around once more, "Was there something else?"

He laughed raising his hands up, "Oh no, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out, but I'm staying here too. Room 112 at the end of the hall. What a coincidence, huh?"

"Yeah," JJ reached her door, pulling out her room key.

Brushing by her, he gave her all too cheery wave, "See you around."

Once she got inside she shut the door a little too harshly. Clutching her phone to her chest, JJ's heart beat that had been steadily increasing slowed slightly. Without even realizing it, JJ found herself anxious, near paranoia as a terrible feeling worked its way through her.

It could be nothing.

But in her profession, she didn't really believe in coincidences.

Hearing JJ walk through the door, Emily stood up from her sitting position on the bed and walked towards the small turn that led to the door. "JJ, where'd you go?" Stopping at the sight of her friend, Emily knew something was off, "What happened?" Her blonde hair, falling out of her messy ponytail, her blue eyes were unfocused, and she looked a little storm weary.

"JJ…?" The younger agent looked up at Emily, opening her mouth to say something, but was cut off by the shrill ring of her cell phone. Startled once more, JJ moved to look at the ID, but it dropped, slamming into the carpet before bouncing forward landing halfway between them. The two just stared at it, the name clearly flashing 'Hotch' on the screen.

JJ looked at Emily and Emily to JJ. Neither one of the women moved nor spoke. Within moments, the ring went silent. The two remained still and silent understanding passing through them about what him calling might mean. Not long after Emily's phone started to ring. Pulling it out of her pocket, Emily frowned. JJ already knew who it was going to be.

"It's Hotch."

JJ stepped forward, her phone still on the ground, "Answer it."

Emily looked at her incredulously, before holding her phone out to her, "You answer it."

"He's calling you," JJ retreated back.

"He called you first," Emily snapped, letting the phone continue to ring, "Does he know?"

With a shrug of her shoulders and a shake of her head, JJ offered, "It could be a case."

Emily tilted her head, raising her eyebrows in agreement. Though neither of them really believed that. The phone gave its final tone before it too went unanswered. Both women gave a hesitant sigh, as JJ picked up hers and walked towards Emily.

"If it's important he'll call back."

Conveniently leaving out the fact that the boss had already called her twice.

On cue, Garcia's , some kind of video game ringtone that matched that of near medieval times erupted through the air. The technical analyst which had been, until that point, sleeping, woke up immediately and snatched her phone off the table without a second thought. Her reddish hair pointing in every which direction as she shouted like she was drunk into the cellular device.

"You've reached Penelope Garcia. If this is not an urgent matter please call back between the hours of noon to five, thank you!"

Emily pressed her fingers into her forehead, "We're so in trouble."

JJ agreed as they both winced, watching Garcia sit straight up having been yanked out of her half-asleep stupor. "Bossman… yes.. Yes… uh-huh. Okay." The remnants of sleep still evident in her eyes, she turned to look at the two apprehensive woman standing a few feet away, with an apologetic look "Yes. She's here… Okay."

"Hotch would like to speak with you Agent Prentiss," Garcia stated bluntly holding the phone out. Her worry now matching that of her colleagues.

Emily took the phone, nodding vigorously, "This is Prentiss. Yeah okay. I understand... I'll make sure of it... Yeah, here she is."

"JJ…?" Emily having turned several shades paler tossed her the phone. They all felt like young children being forced to speak with their relatives on a holiday or special occasion.

"Agent Jareau," JJ answered calmly. The blonde braced for impact as a very boss-like voice spoke.

" _JJ, what were you thinking? You disobeyed a direct order and have now dragged Emily and Garcia into it. If this goes bad it will be their jobs on the line too, not just yours."_ JJ paled slightly, she hadn't really thought of the consequences. " _I'm giving you until Monday night to either solve this case or find some solid evidence that we can use, but I want all three of you back here by Tuesday morning."_

"Yes, sir."

" _Be careful JJ."_ His voice had softened quite a bit.

"Yes, sir."

Hanging up the phone, JJ handed it back to Garcia. Her lips scrunched together in a frown, "I guess our undercover case solving mission is blown. We've been made."

Emily nodded, pouting slightly before lifting her head, "We still have until Monday night," Throwing her palms up, Emily laughed, "Hey, I agreed to this from the start, so I'm still in."

"Me too," Garcia told them, "But I am not going anywhere near that Hell-born demon cat again. Who knows what diseases I've contracted from its murderous claws…" She paused her bright pink fingernails pointed towards the plastic bag that JJ still carried, she asked in, her voice deepening, "What's in the bag? Give it to me."

JJ shook her head, adding a laugh as she poured the goodies she'd purchased on the bed and told her friends about her experience. She told them about Russell and about her wallet and the man, John, and how it all could be a coincidence, but…

"I thought I recognized him," JJ added looking at Emily, "I think he could be the man from…"

Emily shook her head, "JJ it was too dark. That could have been anyone."

"Who? Who could have been anyone?" Garcia asked as if she was taking part in a scary story, munching away on some trail mix.

"Emily and I saw this guy outside of the apartment. He was just staring at us, laughing. When we stood up, yelling for him to identify himself he ran off," JJ told her. Garcia gulped already wishing she had opted to stay at home slaying dragons and conquering realms. Not that she'd leave her two favorite girls on their own. Ever. "Figured he was a nut job."

Emily agreed, her eyes falling to the now petrified Garcia who couldn't get over the fact that this nutter might be staying just four doors down from them. The technical analyst had a point and so did JJ. It all seemed a little to coincidence-y. Either way they now had a suspect, a profile, a partial witness, and another square to jump to.

"I'd like to take a look at the gas station's security tapes. Perhaps we could talk with the owner again... I hate to say it Jayje, but I really think we are going to need police cooperation with this." Emily caught JJ's pained expression. She'd obvious pissed off the lead detective in some way already. That's when the idea hit. "You know they probably already have the footage and might be in need of a brilliant, gorgeous technical analyst with a knack for video enhancement…," Emily gave JJ a wink, who nodded before the two turned to stare at Garci, smiling a little too widely.

"Oh no, no no no. Do you think that officer won't recognize me? I am one of kind, and he peeled a rabid feline off of my arm," Garcia told them, "I highly doubt it. I'll be arrested and put in a lineup and put in jail before I could even say 'I told you so'."

JJ rubbed her arm comfortingly, "Come on Pen! You didn't break any laws. You just wanted to feed the cat, that's all."

"Besides," Emily took her hand, "That officer is probably too embarrassed to say anything. You can do this PG."

"You just walk in saying that the FBI sent you, just you, to help with any security camera footage they've recovered," JJ told her.

"You're just doing what you're told," Emily continued as she picked through the pile of snacks between them.

"It's your job. Simple as that," Snagging the Cheetos from Emily, JJ ripped open the bag before biting into half, "You're doing them a favor. We all know how long it can take small city police to get those kind of things done sometimes."

"And if you happen to save that certain video file then so be it," Stealing a chip from JJ's bag, Emily gave Garcia a comforting nod, "It will be fine. We'll be right around the corner from the station the whole time."

"Look I even brought some of the small radios we can use to talk with each other at all times. We'll think of safeword and if you really need us. We will be there before you can say 'You were right Jayje. _Why_ do I ever doubt you," JJ sarcastically added.

Rolling her eyes Garcia figured she wasn't getting out of this, leaving her little choice, "Morgan."

"What?" Emily and JJ added in unison as they also shared quizzical, furrowed brows.

"The safe word. It should be ' Derek Morgan "

"I was thinking _Cheetos,"_ JJ pondered aloud.

Emily scoffed, shaking her head, "Of course you would. You're obsessed. Now tell me, how is that a better safe word?"

"I could just ask for a bag and BAM! In flies the team, saving the day," JJ smacked her orange tipped fingers together for effect.

Rolling her eyes Emily almost laughed before turning to Garcia, "We will stick with your idea for now. You probably won't even need it. Alright, here's the plan…"

* * *

How was it? Please let me know if you have any criticisms or comments. I really appreciate your feedback! I'm sorry if this all seems rushed. I just really want to finish the story, but to do it well at the same time. Thank you all for sticking with me on this one. It means a lot.

Thanks!

-HCB


	8. Chapter 8

Asseveration

A Criminal Minds Story

* * *

Hours later, the three women were ready. They had spent better half of the day calling every single police station heading the different cases asking for twenty four hours of footage from the store or last known location of the victim's. It was a long shot, but the held hope that they would see the same man at all of the locations before the murders.

If they could identify him then perhaps it would be enough to convince the team that there was an unsub. An unsub that has been killing for a very long time. Another chunk of time was spent asking the concierge at the front desk of the hotel everything she knew about the man in 112. She didn't have much, just that he'd signed under the name of John Johnson and paid in cash. Emily was already concocting a plan to sneak inside and take a look around his room.

"If we're right about these videos. We could get a warrant to search his room," Emily told JJ with a hint of excitement in her voice though it softened at the sight of her beyond tired friend and the long look of concern she's seen many times before, "We're going to get him."

The media liaison nodded, "I know. I'm just - I've got this terrible feeling is all."

Emily wasn't too sure what to say about that. She felt it too. She's felt it since the alleyway when she saw those eyes staring at her. Laughing at her. If her profile was right then it would make sense for the man to be the unsub. He's sticking around to see what the three do. It's a challenge to him, something he's never come across before since he's been getting away with murder for so long.

He wants to prove that he is better than them. Than the FBI.

"How many did we get?" JJ asked, Emily blinked in confusion, so her friend continued, "Of the security footage. How many sent them over?"

"We got six out of the eleven. Which is really good," Emily pulled her laptop out and put it between them on the floor, "This, this is Kylie Gillen." JJ's breath caught in her throat, her chest tightening as she caught sight of the young blonde woman running into the store. Very much wind blown, walking straight for cat food. She did, even in the footage, look a lot like JJ.

"If what Russ told me was right then the unsub would come in before his victim. Rewind it a little," Emily did so as they watched the Kylie put the cat food back, back out of the store and back down the street. "There!" JJ pointed as Emily paused the screen.

A man, in a dark jacket a grey hat walks into the store. He purchases one item with cash before walking away. Kylie walks in four minutes later, Emily frowned, "Why go into the store at all?"

JJ shrugged, "Let's check the others."

Sure enough, in all but one of the videos there was a man in black jacket and a grey hat, avoiding the camera at the last known location of the victim's just moments before they arrive, "Jayje, if we get video from this gas station and it shows the same thing. We might be able to convince Hotch that we have a case."

It was as though the unbearable weight of the case that she'd been carrying had lifted. Not completely, but it allowed her to deeply and to feel some relief. She had no doubt that her, Emily, and Garcia could handle things on their own, but if the whole team was here then this unsub was done. He would be done murdering and leaving woman to bleed out and die, alone and cold. The team could prevent that from happening.

She wasn't sure the three of them could take him down alone.

At least not in the way it should be done.

"Alright, I'm ready," Penelope Garcia stepped out of the bathroom. She looked rather, well professional. She was tense, definitely nervous. Her head band and earrings were bright as usual, complementing her shoes, but the outfit overall was a very average business casual look.

"Woah," Emily started, slightly shocked, "Pen, it's going to be fine."

"That's what you say now, but you don't know that. Not for sure," Garcia told them as she struggled with her computer bag.

Emily stood up, "You've got this Pen. You're always saying that you want to get out into the field more."

Garcia shook her head, "Since when? Every time I have something terrible happens. SUV's blow up, people get shot, the list can and will go on. I like my office. My office is safe."

"Alright. Alright. But you don't have to worry. They're already expecting you anyway. I talked to the Chocolate Wonder earlier and he already spoke with the district's captain. You know he won't let his baby girl down."

"Derek called?" Garcia smiled, she missed the man, "Okay. Let's do this."

Twenty minutes later, Penelope Garcia bundled up in jacket entered the police station, her heart pounding with anticipation. Tapping her thigh she moved forward to the front desk where a young officer sat. "Excuse me? I'm looking for Detective Jacobs. My name is, well I'm a technical analyst from the FBI and I was sent to help enhance some footage… from the homicide case."

The young officer nodded, told Garcia to wait there while he moved into the next room. Garcia waited anxiously. If Morgan had called then it would be fine. The police would be expecting her. They wouldn't be mad.

"She's a what! I told the FBI that I did not need their help!" The angry shout could be heard in every corner of that building as Garcia frowned. Her first thought was to calculate the distance between the door and where she currently stood. Perhaps she could make it out before the detective found her.

The second thought. Penelope Garcia was going to kill Emily Prentiss.

The daytime sky was fading, as the dark clouds turned darker and the small bit of sunlight disappeared. The wind had died down quite a bit, but it was projected to pick up during the night. Fallen leaves skittered across the road and around them scraping the asphalt and cement. Emily and JJ waited in their car, parked just around the corner from the station. It had been several hours since Garcia had gone in.

It had been several hours of nothing.

The uneasy silence and straight boredom was itching at JJ as she shifted in her seat. Emily too, seemed to struggle with the standstill that the two had reached. A rumbling roar of thunder cracked overhead a sound that the agents had become all too accustomed to.

"Just when you think it's over," Emily shook her head as rain started to splatter the windshield, "How long does it take to enhance a video?" Her question was plain and straightforward.

"It probably took her awhile to even convince Detective Lone Ranger to let her help," JJ breathed sharply, finding her own nickname for the man to be funny, "Derek didn't actually call, did he?"

Emily smiled slightly, "She needed the push." JJ tilted her head sideways, giving her friend that, 'Can't believe you.' look .Emily stared back, defensive, "It got her in, didn't it?"

The blonde agreed, "I'm sorry Em."

Emily looked at her young friend. She knew she wasn't talking about her lying to Pen. She was talking about the case. JJ was twisting the promise ring around her finger as she stared out the rain blurred window. "You'd do the same for me." Emily told her simply before the two fell into silence once more.

Dressed in a grey hat and dark jacket, he watched from his hidden vantage point on the street. The storm had slowed along with his energy, but as strong crack of thunder erupted through the sky, he felt invigorated once again. He stared at the car, currently occupied by two persons of interest.

They'd been there for hours.

The three agents had surprised him by sending the red-haired girl into the police station. It was the first time that he couldn't predict their next move. He knew agents had figured out the security footage and that he had unwittingly left a witness.

That was a mistake.

Which he has plans to take care of.

He'd spoken to the blonde. Only for a moment, but he could see it in her eyes. She knew who he was and what he has done. Though he'd gathered by now that the police weren't cooperating which meant no FBI jurisdiction and the three agent's he was dealing with were completely on their own.

Which meant that no one else believed he exist.

And that would be their mistake.

He only wished he could be there to see the FBI's face once they discover the truth. And for it to be at the cost of three of their own.

The day had turned to night and with the lack of moon overhead made it much harder to see. Even he would no longer see the agents in the car if it wasn't for the glow of phones silhouetting their bodies. Moving to his secondary position, he smiled as he spotted the third agent hastily walking out of the police station.

An idea popped into his head as he made his way across the street and towards her. Maybe it was time he upped the game a bit. He laughed aloud without a care, promptly falling into step behind her. The familiar rush, pulsed through his skin, and he could just picture his trusted weapon piercing her skin while she begged him for mercy yet plead for death.

She'd never see him coming.

He could finish her so easily, but as he followed her he knew he had to wait. He had to wait for the storm to be at it's height. It would be then that he'd take all three of them down, and he'd show the FBI who he was and that he was there.

"This is ridiculous!" Garcia grumbled as she exited the station doors. She'd spent four hours arguing with Detective 'I'm better than you' before she finally convinced him to let her help, but that was after he'd called her boss, Hotch, and yelled at him. The consequences of which she was not looking forward to. In any case, her mission would be considered a success. Garcia was able to steer the local PD to the suspect and get the video for her and her very much in trouble besties to review. "This is the last time I will ever step out of my office. I'll never part with my computers, monitors, trinkets, four impenetrable walls surrounded by a highly secure building filled with armed FBI agents."

Penelope shuddered at the cold, never-ending wind before she realized just how dark it had become and just how alone she was. Her ears perked up, but her eyes remained on her destination. The car was just around the corner. She'd be there in two minutes flat. She could make it if she needed to run.

The darkness smothered her, her heart picking speed along with her feet. Her thoughts drifted to the man that JJ and Emily had seen. The crazed junkie potential unsub had been watching them, following them. If that was true then, Garcia had a horrid thought, realizing that he was likely watching her as well.

That's when she heard it, a laugh being carried with the wind. It rang through her hears coming from all directions. Garcia turned her neck slightly, without stopping, but saw nothing. The wind grew stronger, lighting broke out ahead, and despite all of that she heard it... Footsteps not quite in sync with hers.

"Not today. Not today," Garcia mumbled her heels clicking at the pavement harshly. Instant regret on her shoe choice enveloped her as she took another look behind. She saw nothing, but she was sure he was there. It wasn't enough for her fight or flight to kick in yet as it still could just be the wind, the skittering of items across the road, curtains from an open window rushing inside a home and blowing the place apart.

It could still be nothing, and so she shouldn't panic.

After all, she did work for the FBI.

She was panicking. Her entire body shook with fear as she could barely keep herself at the pace she was going. "Just run," She told herself, she was nearly there. The car, she could see it up ahead aways. Calming slightly, Garcia figured if he was going to kill her he'd of done it already. If that was the case then no one was following her. The world seemed to continue to prove her wrong as she couldn't escape the feeling of being followed. Just feet away from the car, she heard the words, "I'm still behind you." And hot breaths on the back of her neck.

Penelope's heart leapt to her throat, pounding as she turned around prepared to scream, but no noise came out and there he was. A man, disguised by the night with a glint of silver flashing in his hand. He'd stepped back as though he thought she might've swung around too wide and hit him. She stared at him for just a moment, willing for it to be a nightmare, a terrible, terrible nightmare. Laughing he took a step forward and Garcia wasted no more time, turning around she booked it to the car. Flight mode having taken over as she ran for her survival.

Yanking it open, Garcia flew inside, the wind slamming the door shut for her as she pressed herself into the seat and locked the door. She could feel Emily and JJ staring, but she couldn't bring herself to speak. She wanted to scream, scream for Emily to drive, drive, drive, but Garcia only shook.

"Pen- what happened?" Emily asked, Garcia only managed to point a trembling finger out the window behind her. Emily looked to JJ, who in turned moved to look outside her rearview mirror. The blonde instinctively reached for her gun. Her eyes wide. She felt torn between jumping out of the car and yelling "FBI!" and just staying right where she was. She saw him. He was coming closer.

Emily looked at her two frozen friends completely oblivious to what was scaring them so badly. Fumbling with the key for the car she had turned off to save power, she started the car quickly. Not quickly enough as a piercing scream rattled the entire interior. JJ jumped, her head slamming into the ceiling while Emily shot a bewildered look to Garcia.

That's when she saw him. His knife tapping against the window glass. His dark eyes glowing like a sith lord's. Her first thought was "Hell no!" as she moved the gear into drive and tore away from the curb. She watched the man get smaller before being swallowed by darkness as she drove away,

The three remained quiet. Only the soft hum of the car could be heard as Emily drove back to the motel. Adrenaline was dropping off as heartbeats slowed down. Emily glanced at JJ, who still held to her gun and then to Garcia who was white as printer paper while clutching her computer bag.

Emily couldn't help it as the corner of her lips twitched upward before stating bluntly, "That was scary as crap."

JJ laughed out loud, releasing in spurts of harsh and quick breaths. Emily joined her, her eyes watering as she tried to focus on the road ahead. That unsub had just managed to scare three FBI employees armed with guns that have spent the better part of their careers chasing others like him, by tapping his small knife against the car window. The two couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed. Garcia had a hard time finding the situation funny. She had nearly died by a psychotic serial killer worthy of his own horror movie. Though as her two friend's continued to laugh, whether it was because it was actually funny or it was a release of adrenaline that eased the tension, she found herself laughing too.

Garcia, completely deadpan said with utmost sincerity, "I thought I was going to die."

Emily snorted, JJ couldn't breathe, and Garcia kept exclaiming how it really wasn't funny.

It really wasn't.

Having calmed down considerably, Emily parked the car and the three walked in attack formation to the motel doors. JJ kept eyes behind them while Garcia and Emily lead the way. Though none of them, besides Garcia would admit it, but they were all scared. Making it to their motel room the three collapsed onto the bed with an exhausted sigh.

"Did you get the security footage?" Emily asked, propping herself up on her elbows to look across JJ. Penelope nodded, fumbling with her computer bag as though she'd forgotten why they had even gone out in the first place.

"Here it is. It was worth it." The footage was grainy and not very clear, but without a doubt the same man walked in moments before his victim and left just as she arrived. It was the same hat and the same jacket. The same MO.

Emily turned to JJ with a smile, "JJ you were right."

"What do we do now?" JJ asked, out of ideas and running out of time. Her heart still thudded against her chest rapidly.

"First thing tomorrow. Let's present our case to the detective. If we get him on board then we can send for the rest of the team, but for now let's just try to get some rest," Emily suggested as she stood up, feeling less stressed than she had in the last few days. She couldn't help the inkling of worry that steadily grew in her. That feeling that this wasn't going to turn out the way she'd like. That someone was going to be hurt.

After all, what happened earlier wasn't meant to be taken lightly. It showed that the unsub was getting bolder, more confident. He was toying with them and letting them know that he was not scared of them. That he was coming after them. It's the only logical reasoning as to why he was still there. One of them, if not all, were part of his endgame.

Whether or not he gets caught. He'll want to go out with a bang.

Emily shot a look to JJ. She, out of the three of them fit his profile the most. There was no denying it. And he, the unsub, could be just down the hall. That bothered Emily the most. It was knowing that if something happened to JJ or Garcia and the person behind it is literally doors away. She'd never forgive herself.

"Okay, first thing first. We lock the window and we latch the door because I am not being taken away tonight," Garcia muttered, before moving about the room with speed and purpose.

It had taken awhile but they had finally fallen asleep, all three crowding the lone bed. The clock was nearing the early morning hours once again when JJ awoke. It wasn't the wind pressing against the window, or the rain hounding the roof that woke her, but rather a harsh pounding on the motel door.

"Police! Open up!"

* * *

Gosh that took forever to post. Actually wrote this a long time ago, but it's been collecting dust. My apologies to everyone out there who still reads this story. My hope now is to completely finish this story along with my others that I have started. Let me know know what you think of this chapter. I know it's a little out of character for them to drive off, but I enjoyed writing it. As always, thank you for your support.

-HCB


End file.
